


I Made Me Need You, You Made Me Want You

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M, Non Despair AU, Spoilers Later On
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 02:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His wallet and stomach both empty, Hagakure realizes he has to find someplace he could stay and be fed at until he's able to support himself again. The only person who's pay he won't make a huge dent in is also the one who'd be the least willing to keep him... or at least he thought that was the case. Togami's changed quite a bit from since he last saw him, and those changes are starting to make Hagakure not mind staying with him so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Broken, Broke, Break

_Damn,_ Hagakure thought, gathering the fragments of the broken "crystal" ball in his hands, _another swindle._

He unbent his knees from his squat and stood up, back straight. Disappointed, he walked towards the trash can and parted his hands above it, watching the shards fall into the shade of the bin.

He rustled through his pockets, taking out his wallet and looking inside. Great. All that money gone to waste again. Sighing deeply, he realized another issue at hand as he felt the churning growl of his empty stomach. He hadn't eaten yet. And normally he would check the fridge in cases like these, but he'd done so a few minutes ago already to find he had nothing to eat.

Yasuhiro slapped himself on the forehead, groaning at his inexplicable ability to lose all of his money at once. He couldn't even try to work to get paid because his crystal ball was busted and everything else was too worn down to be of any use.

It wasn't like sulking would help his case, though. He'd fallen on hard times and he at least needed to find someone who would feed him at least this once until he could get back on his feet again. But did he even know anyone who'd be able to do that? All he could think of were his highschool friends, and he wasn't sure if they'd be financially well off enough to support him...

Except for...


	2. A Changed Togami

Hagakure stood in front of the entrance to the mansion, staring at the largeness of the building ahead of him. Sometimes he forgot Togami was... well, a Togami. The guy would usually seem more like any other student but he just so happened to have a really stuck up attitude. Remembering he was on speaking terms with someone who was actually incredibly rich and powerful was kind of surreal to him.

He looked down at the electronic... password keypad thing. The problem was he didn't _know_ the password, or how to ask for it. Or maybe he didn't remember it. Either way, he's not getting through this gate anytime soon.

The more he thought about it, the more Hagakure realized he really had no place being here. Just because he's low on cash and has no food and hasn't eaten and has lawsuits up the ass doesn't mean Togami's going to care or make it his problem. Besides, Togami probably doesn't think of anyone, much less _him,_ as his friend.

He turned around slowly, still looking back. Something about the fact he knew the person this place revolved around made him feel... privileged? Almost? It was hard to know what exactly the feeling was. Some kind of honor but more of a confused "I don't know how this happened" type honor than anything else.

Nevertheless, he faced forward and began to skulk away.

"Wait!"

Huh? That voice... did someone need him?

Hagakure turned around to face it, expecting to see Byakuya where the voice came from, but instead reeling in shock at the largeness of the white-suited figure before him.

"Hagakure," he said, in a very serious tone.

"H-how do you know my name?!" Hagakure stammered, still stunned by his appearance, "Did you devour Togami-chi and mutate into him??"

The gates creaked open, starting off suddenly before steadily moving inwards. Togami waited until they were fully open to walk up to Hagakure, who was just about trembling under his enourmous presence.

Togami turned his head away from him and gave out a small sigh, before saying, "If you're only here to act like a moron, then leave."

"B-b-b-!!" Hagakure stuttered, remembering why he came, "But wait! I haven't eaten all day a-and I lost all my money in a swindle, 'right!?"

"Don't you get in this kind of situation every other week?" he replied calmly, with an evident sternness behind his words, "And you always somehow manage to still get money every time. It's probably best if you calmed down and worked it off again."

Hagakure breathed deeply, "I don't have my work supplies! I can't work it off right now! Please, I'll do anything not-money related if I can be here until I can!" He fell to his knees with his hands clasped together tightly, begging for Togami to take him in.

Togami sighed, pushing his glasses up by the bridge, "You needn't do anything. So long as you _do_ try to recover from this and don't just slack off."

"Really?!" His face brightened up immediately, though clearly confused. "I thought you'd make me your errand boy or something!" Hagakure laughed, pushing himself up with his legs and standing. "Thank god Togami had a change of heart along with his change of weight," he thought, leisurely following him through the open gates. Hagakure looked around the entrance to Togami's house as if it were a museum, with the hedges trimmed into the shapes of people and animals and the fountain statues of young children pouring water from a pot.

"Cherubs, huh?"

Togami turned his head slightly towards Hagakure, interested.

"Those things're called cherubs, right? The little angels? I mean, technically baby angels were putti but you know how languages shift and all!"

"I didn't know about that," Togami commented, surprised that he just learned something from him in such a casual bit of conversation, "I never would have guessed you, of all people, were so cultured."

Hagakure scratched the back of his neck bashfully at the compliment, "Heh, me neither!" he told him with a bit of an awkward laugh.

They stopped in front of the door, with Togami walking ahead to open it. Hagakure looked up at Togami slightly as he turned the doorknob. "Y'know, you're acting a lot nicer to me," he said to the heir. "I thought you'd just kick me out the moment I asked for help."

"Don't dwell on what I, or anyone else, _would have_ done," Togami sternly asked of his friend, facing him with a serious and somewhat annoyed expression on his face, "Think of what we _will_ do, you'll get through life much easier."

"A-ah, sorry, Togami-chi!" Hagakure bowed deeply in front of him in apology, just as quickly swinging himself back up to leap through the open door. "Do I need to take my shoes off?"

"Not necessarily." Togami entered after him, "Now, you said you needed to eat? Let me show you where my chefs work and where you place your orders..."


End file.
